A Corner of the Earth
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: As this new Universe keeps turning, the lines of change expand further and more people find a path that is less trod than others. Two are reunited under the Namekian sun and blood is spilled.


**A Corner of the Earth.**

Hi everyone! I know that a sequel to All the Stars Ahead has been asked for, but I thought that this prequel to AtSA was needed to explain one or two points (coming up later in the plot) first. I hope you enjoy it and there is a rare pairing in this. I apologise if that is a problem.

* * *

His eyes open to light and he blinks once, before squinting at his surroundings.

He had died, he remembers. A death brought by war and a hot beam piercing through his chest – a good way for any Saiyan to die. But, if he's dead, then why is Nappa here?

"Raditz?"

Nappa's rumble brings uncertainty. Has the old man kicked it as well? Why?

"W-Wha-?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living," the veteran continues and Raditz shoots upright, taking a moment to wait for his head to stop spinning.

"Are you fucking with me?" he demands and another voice speaks up, chilling his lungs.

"Raditz, you're not being messed with."

There is an awkward silence as the long-haired Saiyan turns his head slowly to gaze upon the visage of his supposedly dead brother.

The little brother turned traitor.

And yet…

"You…brought me back? _How?_ " He asks, running a thick hand through unkempt black hair. If his partner was here, he would have been brushing his hair with no prompting by now.

His chest aches.

"We wished you back with the Dragon Balls!" Kakarrot proclaims, attempting to remain cheerful for some goddamn reason, despite the horrible history between them both. "Nappa wanted you to come back!"

Raditz vaguely recalls the mention of these balls when he'd been slowly bleeding out on the ground and feels relieved that his belief in his fellow Saiyans paid off.

"Yeah, it was a real rush though," Kakarrot continues, "There's a time limit for a single person to be revived, y'see."

He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Raditz stares at him, uncertain of how to respond.

"Earth is our hiding place for now," Nappa breaks in, his face solemn. "So don't get any ideas about blowing it up or…contacting anyone, right?"

Raditz shrugs and looks down awkwardly.

"Vegeta won't be pleased to see you, by the way. He thinks we wasted the wish bringing you back - he wants immortality!"

"Wow, shocker," Raditz mumbles, turning his gaze to the window.

Being re-introduced isn't going to be much fun.

* * *

People settle down a little bit after Raditz's return. Naturally, those who witnessed Raditz's arrival the first time are downright suspicious of him and his nephew avoids him fearfully. He's become stronger since the long-haired Saiyan last saw him, but he still seems coddled. At least he's not wailing constantly.

Actually, thinking about Gohan makes his stomach churn with odd feelings and his mind spin with distant regret, so he tries not to.

He's staying in a Capsule home (he'd gaped when the blue-haired female made it pop out from practically nowhere) near his sibling – probably so Kakarrot can keep an eye on him. He's talked with Kakarrot (and wasn't that the worst conversation he's ever had?), but things are tense between them. After all, what do you say to the one who helped get you killed?

Vegeta's barely said two words to him since he was revived and instead is training in a "Gravity Chamber" and mooning after the blue-haired woman (he denies it feverishly to Nappa, but what's the use in lying?), while Nappa tries to spend time with him in between babysitting the spoiled Princeling. Great, he's become a pity case.

There's talk of Frieza and the Dragon Balls in the meantime.

The last fucking thing he needs is their old "employer" showing up on Earth.

So he breathes a sigh of relief when Nappa finds out (after fiddling with the scouter with the blue-haired woman) that Frieza is going to a planet named Namek in pursuit of other Dragon Balls instead.

He's horrified when he finds out that they're going after him – and he knows that there's nothing he can say to change their minds. His brother is just as crazy as he remembered.

 **"Shit."**

* * *

Namek is boring as _fuck_ ; just full of rocks and grass.

"How do those little green men put up with living here?!" he cries, throwing up his hands when Vegeta rudely tells him to shut up and Piccolo glares a hole into his head.

Vegeta's already tried threatening a Namekian village, only to be unfortunately stopped by Kakarrot, Nappa and Piccolo. It's weird, the strange interactions that are already forming between the Prince of all Saiyans and his sibling; he may be a third-class Saiyan, but Kakarrot doesn't get pushed around like he does.

So, that's one bit of fun thrown out of the window. Somehow, to his surprise, they manage to procure the Dragon Ball anyway.

Well, one is a start. Maybe there is something to being polite.

He knows that if he was here, he'd be giggling his ass off.

Then, they run into their first bit of trouble – Dodoria. Raditz hates how freaked out he feels when he sees the ugly pink alien, but he puts his game face on. Fortunately, it seems that the others thought ahead when they made sure to train in space whilst travelling to Namek. The long-haired Saiyan is still weaker than the other three Saiyans in the group, but the gravity definitely made a difference.

So much so, apparently, that they manage to dispatch Dodoria altogether.

Wow.

Raditz is impressed with his own abilities and the power of the Earthlings with him. Maybe he shouldn't dismiss them so quickly from now on.

It's after gathering half of the Dragon Balls by splitting up (Raditz told them himself that it was a terrible idea, but nobody ever listens to him!) that things start going down the drain.

Vegeta disappears after encountering Zarbon, Frieza's right-hand lackey, and they can presume that he's been captured…or worse. Nappa is distraught but hides it well, for they still have to find the other Dragon Balls. Villages of Namekians have been wiped out by Frieza's forces (and some by Frieza himself – such an honour) and at one point, they rescue a few Namekians from the clutches of Frieza!

He does NOT have a heart-attack when they commit to the rescue, speeding away with a tiny green child and a hurt elder.

He doesn't.

Clearly there is some gratitude, especially by the child Namekian (Dodo or something like that?), for they are brought before the Grand Elder named Guru. Personally, Raditz thinks little of this giant, grossly overweight Namekian.

Up until he lifts the barrier to Raditz's potential power, that is.

Raditz can only describe it as a geyser erupting in his stomach and pulsing outwards through his veins. For a moment, everything is whirling and bucking and he can barely see.

He feels better.

He's…more alive than ever before.

If only he were here to see it.

* * *

Vegeta somehow manages to escape and punt the Dragon Balls that the Planet Trade Organisation collected out of their reach – an explosive achievement, but hardly surprising. He's always been a slippery one. Gohan is reluctant to place the recently found Dragon Balls with the others tucked neatly away into the rocky alcove (Raditz secretly doesn't blame him because Vegeta is also a little shit) and it takes Kakarrot to gently persuade his son. There's a collective sigh of relief as they stare down at the Dragon Balls, all of them glinting gold in the heavy sunlight.

"So, now what?" Krillin asks quietly.

Nappa crouches to idly poke one into line with the others.

"I guess we just -,"

"Wait." Kakarrot's voice cuts them off, tinged with sudden wariness. "Do you guys feel that?"

Raditz is in the process of learning how to sense power levels without a scouter and all he can feel is a slight taint to the east, a cloudy mass moving quickly towards them. Vegeta's gone stiff with clear strain and worry etched into his face.

That's not good.

"He's called them in, hasn't he?" Nappa hisses through gritted teeth and the Earth-raised people stare at the war veteran and his Prince in confusion.

"Who's called what in now?" Yamcha queries, clueless, and Vegeta can barely get the words out.

"The…Ginyu Force."

Raditz's chest tightens.

Frieza's called in the Ginyu Force.

But…but then that means - !

"We have to get out of here **now!** " Vegeta snaps at the stunned group; sadly, it's now too late.

The Force land on solid earth and Raditz forgets how to breathe.

It's been too long and he couldn't contact him.

Their eyes lock and everything falls away as he watches that beautiful face drain of all colour. Those green eyes are duller than before, why is that? Who hurt him?

"Raditz?"

Jeice's voice is but a whisper, dazed in punch-drunk shock. Raditz drinks in the sight of his Bonded greedily, devouring his soft white hair and lingering over every curve. He's touched the planes of Jeice's bright skin more times than he can count, even though it's not enough.

It's never enough.

By all that is good, he's missed Jeice with every beat of his aching heart.

 _"Jeice…"_ he rasps and the Ginyu member shudders, frozen in place.

Everyone around them has gone quiet, as if knowing that this moment is not to be disturbed.

Raditz takes the first step forward, his soul cracking with sorrow at the pained disbelief on Jeice's face and burning with need. He moves with purpose until Jeice is directly in front of him, looking up at him with the widest eyes.

Nobody will stop him, not now.

He brings up a large hand and finally cups his Bonded's cheek, staring him down as he does.

Jeice closes his eyes, tears already trailing down his face (he's always quicker to cry) and nuzzles into it.

"Are you real?"

His voice, **dammit.**

Raditz will hear it as many times as he wants, for they will never be parted again. He vows this, even as he answers the smaller Brenchin by drawing him into a long, deep kiss that sears his lips.

"Oh…guess you are then," Jeice murmurs as they break apart for air.

Raditz kisses his brow.

"Jeice, I - !"

"Save it, 'Ditz," the other replies, smiling brightly for the first time since their reunion. "Don't say sorry, 'kay?"

Raditz didn't think it was possible a long time ago, but he loves him all the more.

"Well, look at that!" Recoome calls out with a big dopey grin on his long face. "Didn't realise you were still alive!"

Guldo sniffles.

"That was so beautiful!"

Burter rolls his red eyes and hands the tiny alien a tissue, even as a smile of his own appears.

He feels Jeice nudge into his chest.

"I just…ya _died,_ 'Ditz."

"I know, I did, and I promise I'll explain everything later, _**mei la**_ *,"

"Yeah, y'better!" Jeice mutters heatedly but his wet eyes soften at the Brench endearment.

Vegeta's sneering voice breaks through and Raditz's lip curls in annoyance.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we have a problem here!"

Nappa grimaces, having been observing the reunion with a faint fondness.

"You didn't come here for the third-class, did you, Jeice?" Vegeta continues with a nasty smirk and Jeice flinches before scowling.

"Nah, I didn't, Vegetable-breath! But I'm leavin' with 'im anyway!" he shouts back and Raditz chuckles, despite the feeling of foreboding.

"Just hand over the Dragon Balls, Vegeta, and we can all go home as friends!" Captain Ginyu states with a smirk.

Jeice becomes stiff and closed off next to him. Raditz's heart sinks – he'd been expecting resistance from the Ginyu Force over the Dragon Balls. As subtly as he can, the Saiyan grasps the red Brenchin's gloved hand, his tail snaking to Jeice's thigh in his nerves. Jeice shuffles closer and presses into his side, his hand clutching back tightly.

Vegeta snorts in derision and Kakarrot covers Gohan defensively.

"You don't have to do this," Raditz finds himself whispering frantically in his beloved's ear as Vegeta and Ginyu exchange verbal abuse. "We could finally start a different life together - we wouldn't have to worry about being apart on fucking pointless missions!"

The little Brench tilts his head closer, signalling that he's listening, even as his wild emerald eyes remain fixed on the potential battlefield.

"I'm sick of being under that lizard bastard and I know you are too! We can leave and these guys are our ticket out of here. I never expected them to be as strong as they are and I already have a house!"

His voice is desperate and they both know it.

"…'Ditz,"

Slowly, Jeice brings up a hand and strokes his hair.

"You don't 'ave to convince me. I was already yours, mate," he says, a small smile lifting up the corner of his mouth. "But…I dunno what to do."

It isn't going to be easy at all, but Raditz is done with the Planet Trade Organisation. For years, he's chomped at the bit to make a clean break, hopefully with his Bonded right beside him.

But there's the Ginyu Force.

Jeice's family.

A strange, dysfunctional family, yes (like he's any better), but Jeice's only real connection to the PTO nonetheless.

How is he supposed to tear Jeice away from the only family he can remember?

He can't.

Raditz squeezes the Brenchin's hand tighter, despair welling up in his throat.

The Saiyan Prince makes that decision for them both, right along with Guldo and Recoome.

"Heh, you can't beat us for the Dragon Balls, Vegeta!" Recoome laughs stupidly, his smirk huge. "Lord Frieza wants his wish and you ain't gonna get in his way!"

Vegeta snarls and Nappa surges forward to intercept a sudden drop kick from the ginger-haired giant.

"Frieza getting those Dragon Balls means death for everyone in the universe and you know it!" he grits out as he exchanges blows with Recoome, catching a few on his jaw.

Jeice looks like he's going to throw up and all Raditz can do is helplessly stand by his side.

"Hey, you really have gotten stronger!" Recoome cries merrily, throwing Nappa backwards as Guldo comes at Krillin and Gohan suddenly.

"He's using his time stop ability!" Vegeta bites out as the two scramble to avoid a massive rock being thrown telekinetically. "Don't attack him directly!"

Kakarrot scoops them both up and throws them aside before punching the rock clean in two. Krillin lands on his face but his Raditz's nephew lands on both feet, so that's something at least.

"I-!" Jeice starts.

Ginyu has a strange look in his eyes as he approaches the Dragon Balls, obviously with the intent of taking them while everyone else is fighting. Tien and Yamcha put paid to that plan as they materialise behind the purple alien with every intention of beating him into submission.

"They're not gonna be able to stop 'im," his beloved whispers, his eyes flitting everywhere in an effort to try and keep up with what is happening. "My scouter's got their levels down!"

Raditz levels a look over at him.

"We've been learning to hide our power levels," he explains in a low voice. "The Earthlings have been doing it for years – your scouter's only lying to you now."

Jeice is clearly stunned – like everyone else working under Frieza, he's never thought about using anything other than a scouter. Nor has he thought about what people could actually do with their ki or power levels. Raditz hopes he can educate him.

If they make it out of here unscathed, that is.

"Jeice, what are you waiting for?!" Ginyu yells as he blasts Tien into the air. "Beat them all into submission and let's get the Dragon Balls out of here!"

Raditz tenses. It doesn't sound like Ginyu is excluding him – and he's not amused.

"No,"

There are a few pauses. Guldo drops a tree trunk, Burter and Kakarrot halt with fists in each other's cheeks and Recoome tosses a broken Nappa aside (shit, it looks like his back is snapped) with a confused expression.

Raditz can't take his gaze off Jeice's desperate, haunted face, the way the Brenchin appears to be unable to understand what's going on in front of him.

"What?"

"No, _please_ …" Jeice begs, holding up their intertwined hands and shaking furiously. "Don't make me hurt 'im, Cap'n, I'm beggin' ya!"

Jeice barely ever begs.

He's begging for HIM.

Ginyu stares at them both, unsure of what to say at first. Then his face becomes a blank slate and he turns back to Yamcha, fists ready.

"Fine, guess I'll just take the Dragon Balls back without you."

It's a dismissal, but whether it's a temporary one or a permanent exclusion from the Force, Raditz cannot say. Jeice is biting his lip so hard, he's drawing blood.

"Dammit, I'm finishing this!"

Neither of them have time to turn around before Vegeta slams into Jeice's body with all his new-found strength. Both of them hurtle past Raditz and into the air, the Brenchin crying out in bewilderment. He rights himself and automatically ducks as the Prince throws a punch.

"That's a stupid idea, tryin' to take on the Ginyu!" Jeice barks, jabbing Vegeta near his kidney, only to be blocked at the last second and smashed in the nose.

The red-skinned alien reels and Vegeta comes at him again, relentless in the attack. The black-haired Saiyan brings his boot squarely into Jeice's armoured torso and the other shrieks in pain as a crack splits the air. There's an evil curl in the Saiyan's lips and Raditz's heart plummets as he realises that Vegeta is plotting murder.

No.

Not Jeice.

Vegeta's gone too far.

With a roar of blazing rage, Raditz shoots into the air and rips Vegeta away from his Bonded by his hair. Jeice is struggling to remain steady, blood trickling from his mouth, and Raditz hovers protectively in front of him, feral in his blind fury.

The Saiyans pride themselves on being violent warriors, to be able to best their foes in combat. But even they, a race feared and scorned all at once, have a sense of community and family. The one rule which preceded all others was this: never kill the Bonded of another Saiyan.

Vegeta never gave a shit about rules anyway.

 **"You tried to kill my Bonded,"** Raditz growls and Nappa spits out a faint gasp, barely conscious, but able to hear everything around him all the same. **"I swear to all that is good, you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on Jeice by the time I'm done!"**

Vegeta cackles roughly, his visage bleeding condescending disbelief.

"You? You're weaker than I am and you always will be! So come on then, third-class, make me pay!"

How that would have worked exactly, neither of them find out, because Recoome comes screeching in from the right and brutally sucker punches the Prince in the ribs. Raditz takes the opportunity to take Jeice further from the chaos, still breathing a mile a minute with black anger.

"Jeice?" he asks fearfully and the smaller Brenchin manages a shaky smile.

"Still 'ere," he coughs and Raditz shelters him as he brings up a glob of blood.

Shit, he has no clue if they'll survive this.

He sees Kakarrot take down the larger members of the Ginyu Force, with the help of Piccolo and Tien and witnesses Vegeta kill Guldo.

Jeice jerks in his arms when Burter and Recoome also meet their end at Vegeta's hand and Raditz curls over him with vicious eyes and teeth and puffed out tail. He knows Jeice will mourn and panic later, but now he's too dazed and rocked to do so. He hears the moan of grief and he presses into his forehead firmly to ground his Bonded.

Later, he breathes and Jeice buries his face into Raditz's thick throat.

Ginyu somehow manages to escape with three of the Dragon Balls and Vegeta nearly ends Nappa's life as well. Kakarrot intervenes and they're all shouting at each other.

It's then that Raditz realises he never knew Vegeta at all.

And never wants to again.

* * *

There we are; another one-shot done! I really hope you all enjoy it and I'll be doing the sequel to All the Stars Ahead very soon.

*mei la – Brench term of endearment, meaning "my love".

Love Lily. X


End file.
